River Song Meets Rose Tyler
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if River Song met Rose Tyler? Ever wonder who would be the jealous one and how The Doctor would react? Well read this story and find out! Rated T for language. Fair warning, written by a Rose Hater.


**A/N: Hello Readers! I know it has been a while since I posted a story but for some reason I couldn't upload anything for a while. Anyway!...I wanted to write this story for a while because I always wondered what would happen if River met Rose. Honestly I can't stand Rose so this story is written in River's favor. If you don't like that then you probably shouldn't read this, you have been warned! Now onto the story! I hope you enjoy it and please review! I own nothing!**

Her halo of golden curls bounced around her beautiful face as she ran behind her husband down the dark streets of London. He had his screwdriver in hand as he ran, her hands held around her gun. He had found something on the TARDIS scanner that had worried him, almost like a shift between the worlds or a crack of some sort. River, naturally, had gone with him knowing he would need help if it was something dangerous. She was running behind him, the streets surprisingly empty.

They suddenly came to a stop and she ran into his back but he didn't seem to budge. She looked up and saw a single person in the middle of the street, someone who almost looked confused and lost.

"Doctor, who is it?" she asked as she gripped her gun a little bit tighter, always on alert for danger; part of her training. He didn't speak as he lowered his Sonic and the blonde woman ran up to them.

"Excuse me can you tell me where…." she stopped midsentence when she saw the Sonic Screwdriver in The Doctor's hand. "Doctor?" she asked, pushing a few blonde hairs out of her face.

"Rose Tyler" he said, confused but with a soft smile. She smiled brightly and threw herself in his arms, hugging him. All the while River was standing behind them feeling very unnoticed, clutching her gun. She knew this woman, or at least the stories of her. And if she kept hugging her husband she was going to get very free wither gun.

That was the moment River chose to clear her throat in hopes of getting their attention. Rose pulled back from his arms and looked at her, almost as if River was interrupting and shouldn't be there. "I see you've picked up another one" she said rudely, her arms still around the Doctor.

"Well…she isn't so much a companion as...well…" he mumbled letting go of her when he saw the look on River's face. She walked closer, making it obvious she had a gun and stood beside him, waiting.

"Are you and the Doctor friends?" Rose asked, as if about to prove she had a higher status in the Doctor's life than the curly haired beauty before her. The Doctor was sort of fiddling with his hands and stepping back a bit, like he could see the cat fight about to break out.

"Oh I would say were more than friends, wouldn't you agree Sweetie?" she addressed him, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Are you his companion or something?" she asked, crossing her arms s if to mock the woman in front of her. River simply smirked, almost chuckling. This woman was going to get punched if she wasn't careful.

"This really isn't something we need to get into right now ladies, we do need to figure out how Rose got here…" he tried to say, his words being cut off when he realized they weren't even paying attention. He seemed to hit his forehead with his Sonic as if hoping to black out during this little episode of female jealousy.

"I'm his wife" she said bluntly, grinning smugly when Rose looked almost offended by the statement.

"You got married?!" she asked, as if she thought she was special or something. That was something she never understood about Rose. From the stories she had heard about her, she seemed very possessive, as if The Doctor should never move on from her and simply drown in his sorrows. River always knew that if something happened to her that she would want him to move on and be happy.

"Well yeah we did. Been a long time now," he said, stilling fiddling with his Sonic. Rose looked at River almost challengingly and leaned in.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you" she threatened. River simply laughed and held up her gun.

"Sweetie I am trained to kill, I could kill you now without a stitch of evidence" she said, stepping closer as she spoke, feeling smug as Rose backed up with each step River took. "You have your own Doctor if I remember correctly. And it doesn't mattered when you were here or how long you were here. You were in his life and yes I am glad that you kept my husband company in a time when he needed companionship. But don't get in the face of someone you don't know and threaten them as if you're scary. Because honestly even if I gave you this gun, the odds would still be in my favor. So I suggest you get in our TARDIS so we can take you home before I do something I sure as hell won't regret" she said as she backed Rose into a wall on a building.

The Doctor ran up beside them and took River hand "Come along dear," he said, pulling her away from Rose. She simply grinned as she walked back to the big blue box. Rose was so confused, had she said /our/ TARDIS? He had never let anyone take claim to the time machine other than himself before. Had he really moved on from her. She saw the way he looked at the curly haired woman and in a way she knew he had. Honestly…he really had.

"Why her?" she asked, looking up at him as they walked to the TARDIS together, River inside pulling levers and pushing buttons. He smiled a bit, looking at River through the doors.

"Because she's...everything" he said simply, walking into the box that the two called home. She was explaining things to him as Rose shut the door and stood there. They seemed to almost fit together. River, the brilliant sounding woman with a gun filled with bravery and the Doctor, the man who saved worlds and changed history.

When they finally got the rip in the universe fixed and took Rose back to her own world, River stood in the door way of the TARDIS and watched the Doctor say goodbye to his old companion. Rose looked up at River for a moment, taking in her spiral curls and green eyes.

"Does she make you happy?" she asked him, knowing Rover was too far away to hear them. He looked at her and then back at River, smiling slowly.

"Yes, yes she does" he said, his boyish smile so different to the one she knew with his last two regenerations. She looked up in his eyes once more before speaking again.

"Do you love her?" she asked. He had never actually said those words to River before but River knew he loved her in the way he acted or the occasional tiny affections he would give her.

He stood there for a moment, looking off into the sky as if he was thinking about everything River had ever done for him. Every rescue she had helped him with, every kiss they had ever shared, every smile she had ever shown him, and every tear he knew she must have cried over the unfairness in their relationship while hidden in the shadows. He looked back down at her and nodded "Yes, I do" he said, very sure of it.

Rise smiled bitterly and nodded. She gave him one last hug before turning to go home to her Doctor that she now called John, forcing herself to forget what had just happened. All the while the Doctor walked back inside his time machine to his wife and stood in front of her. He stood looking in her beautiful green eyes before taking her face in his hands and kissing her, a soft kiss simply because he could.

When the kiss was broken she looked up in his eyes almost surprised. He simply smiled and tapped her nose. "Come along, we've got things to do, you and I" he said going back to the controls. She stood in her place with a soft smile and looked around at the TARDIS around them. It didn't matter who came into their lives, even Rose. She was still his River and he was still her Doctor.


End file.
